Damon's Prison
by Dont-Eat-My-Pie
Summary: If a vampire doesn't feed they grow weak and eventually loose the ability to move or speak... Their skin dries out... They become a living corpse... A vegetable who will live forever. Damon never did think his brother had it in him... He was wrong... OC
1. A Captured Beast

**So heres the setting. Season 1. A while after episode 6 – Lost girls – Elena knows that Stefan and Damon are vampires and has finally accepted him as her boyfriend again. Stefan captures Damon once again.**

**PLEASE**

**!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Damon lingered in the basement of the old Salvatore estate. He had been there for almost 5 days now and his body was shutting down. His blood had been loaded with enough Vervain for Stefan to control him. He didn't predict his brother would be able to go through with this but it seemed more and more unlikely that he was going to come down and rescue him.

Fear surged through his body and he began to truly realize that he was losing all control over his body. He could no longer stand, move his arms or even get off his back. His speech was almost completely incoherent but his brain continued to work perfectly. Frustration flooded through his veins. How long did Stefan say he would keep him down here? How long was he going to suffer this for?

Stefan's face appeared at the barred window of the wooden door. 'How do you feel?' His voice was blunt, but it did seem liked he genuinely wanted to know.

'Fan…' Damon finally forced out.

'I'm sorry about all of this Damon.' He kept his eyes at his feet. 'Soon, the Vervain will wear off. When it does, you won't feel pain anymore.'

'No… I'll… On..ly be paralyzed… for all of eterni…ty…' That thought actually frightened Damon. The thought of laying on his back, unable to talk, walk or move ever again but still have the capacity to think and feel made him want Stefan to drive a stake through his heart.

'Not all of eternity…'

'How… long?'

'I'll move you to the family crypt when you have dried out.'

Damon cringed. 'How… long?' he asked more firmly. He realized that he was uncontrollably showing fear and that Stefan could plainly see it.

'50 years? Maybe one hundred. Then, I will consider giving you another chance to change.'

'100 years?' Damon began to breathe quite heavily now. 'You can't… do that…'

'I'm sorry Damon. You brought this on yourself.'

'50 years is too…long… don't leave me…here for a hundred…'

'I'll review the situation in 50… Decide then how much longer you should stay there.'

'Don't…do this…'

'I'm sorry Damon…' Stefan turned to leave. He was hurting for his brother, this would be torture for him but he had to do what had to be done. There was no other option. He walked up to the main room and was greeted with Elena. She was looking at him with all the same sadness that she had left him with. 'Elena…'

'I want to speak with him.' She answered.

'I don't think that's a good idea…'

'I need too… Please.'

Stefan sighed. He knew after everything that had happened, he owed it to her to let her say what she needed to say to him. He nodded and led her down to the basement where she peeped through the bars at the exhausted vampire. He looked over at her with tired eyes.

'I'm sorry Damon…' Her voice was low, just loud enough to hear.

'Don't… do this… Please…" he answered. He attempted to move his arm towards her as if he was trying to reach her, but his arm dropped quickly.

'I know there's good inside you but… Stefan knows best and I'm going to let him take control of this situation.'

'I might…never see you again…'

She thought about this. Would she ever fall so deeply in love with Stefan that she'd want him to change her? So they could be together forever? If not, than this might be the final time she saw him. 100 years was a lifetime in human years and hers might end… 'I know…' She felt her eyes watering. He loved her but there was darkness inside him and after that night unfolded, there was nothing she could do for him… 'Goodbye Damon…' Her heart sank at those words. She wanted to reach out and hug him but she knew she couldn't. She turned and walked up the stairs she wanted to run but she couldn't bring herself to move that quickly.

'Elena!'

Damon's voice called from behind her but she kept walking… She couldn't let herself go back to him.

.

.

**2 days later**

Stefan made his way down to the basement. He looked through the barred window and stared at Damon. He was lifeless, his chest moved up and down but the rest of his body lay still. He unlocked the door and made his way inside. There was enough room for him to sit next to his brother, and he did.

Damon's eyes quickly moved to meet Stefan's. His body was still but Stefan could see in Damon's eyes that he desperately wanted to move more than anything. 'Damon… I'm going to take you to the family crypt now… I don't think I could watch you dry out… I'll let that happen in the crypt.'

Damon's eyes were wide and still. They stayed glued to Stefan's and looked as if they were begging him for mercy.

It was night, and Stefan was ready to take his brother to the crypt. He picked him up in both hands and headed for the Cemetery. No one had been there in decades and no one would come across it for decades more. Damon would safe there until the time came for his judgment.

.

.

The moon eliminated the sky as Stefan walked through the graveyard with a helpless Damon in his arms. They reached the back of the cemetery where the crypt was located. He placed Damon on the front step and unlocked the double doors. With little effort he pulled the doors open, picked his brother back up and headed inside.

It was dark and cold inside the large room. Stained glass windows covered in spider webs and dust let in very little of the moonlight. An empty coffin lay open and ready for Damon's paralyzed body. Stefan placed him carefully down on the velvet cushions inside and positioned his head on the small pillow until he was certain he was comfortable. He then arranged him so that his hands were crossed on his stomach and his legs were straight and relaxed.

'Damon…' He began. 'I want you to know that I care about you. I'm doing this for your own good. I want you to become a better man and re-educate you.' He sighed. 'And I hope that when I return you will be able to forgive me for all of this… Forgive me for everything…' His eyes started to blur and it was then he realized that he was beginning to cry for the first time in 147 years.

Damon starred at his brother, though his face did not move, emotion was clear in his eyes. Fear, anger and most of all, regret.

Stefan clenched his jaw and prayed for strength as he reached out and closed his brother's eyes genially with his fingers. He then closed the coffin door and sealed it. He walked from the crypt, closed the double doors and sealed them with a large lock. After placing the key carefully in his pocket he walked from the cemetery, tears streaming down his face.

**Please Review and tell me what you think :):) Should I continue?**


	2. Time Goes On While We Stay The Same

Elena sat at her desk and watched blankly as the teacher tried to explain Hitler's motivations and The Holocaust to the entire class. It had been an hour since the rant had begun and it didn't seem like it would ever end. It was almost 3pm and her eyes were beginning to glaze over while Stefan sat patiently behind her, keeping his eyes at the teacher though the only thing he was thinking about was her. How was she coping with all of this and when would he get to ask her? Suddenly the bell rang and it was _finally _time to go home. Elena left the classroom, books in hand, followed by Stefan.

'Elena…'

'Stefan… I thought that class would go on forever…'

'I know, it seemed longer than it was…' He wasn't sure how to approach the question he really wanted to ask.

'I know what you're thinking and yes, I'm fine. It's hard but I know it was the right decision… It had to be.'

'It's only been 4 months. Are you sure you're alright?'

'I'm fine.' She smiled. 'I know you're hurting about the whole thing and I want _you_ to be able to talk to _me._'

'It's not easy…'

She pressed her lips together. 'Bonnie and I are having dinner at her house and she asked me to ask you if you'd like to come?'

'Sure…'

.

Stefan arrived at Bonnie's door, knocking it calmly. She answered it quickly with a smile. 'Hey Stefan, Come on in.' She gestured to the inside of the house.

'Thank you.' He walked inside with a slight sigh.

.

Bonnie made endless chit chat at the dinner table while Stefan sat quietly at his side of the table. Deep down he was having difficulties with what he had done to his brother and even though it had been 4 months, those feelings had not changed. Pain still lingered in his heart whenever he thought of Damon lying alone in the coffin he had placed him in for another 50 years at least. When he thought of the look he was given just before he closed his eyes and the fear that Damon must have been feeling as he closed the coffin door. He twirled Damon's ring around in his fingertips. Though it wasn't much, he would want it back when he was released.

'Stefan…' Elena broke him from his trance.

'Sorry, what did you say?'

'I asked if you were okay. You've hardly touched your dinner.'

'I'm not the best cook, let's face it.' Bonnie admitted.

'I'm sorry, I'm not all that hungry tonight, but it is very delicious.'

She smiled at him and noticed the concerned look on Elena's face. 'I might clean up. You guys just relax here and I'll be back.' She took the plates from the table and headed to the kitchen.

'Stefan, are you okay?' Elena asked.

'I'm okay…'

'But?'

He sighed, he had promised to be honest with her from now on. 'But, I can't stop thinking about him.'

'I know… I think about him all the time and I know it's hard but you're only doing what's best for him.'

'Is it? Is this really what's best for him?'

'It has to be…'

Bonnie returned from the kitchen. 'Is everything okay?'

'Of course, we were just talking.'

'Okay then…' She sat down. 'So… Whatever happened to your brother um, Damon? He just up and disappeared like 3 months ago.'

'4…' Stefan corrected.

'Sorry, 4.'

'It's okay. He left town.'

'Oh, is he coming back?'

Stefan pulled his brows together with a grim look on his face he swallowed. 'No he's not.'

Elena pressed her lips together. 'I think we should call it a night. Stefan's not feeling well and I'm pretty worn out.'

'Okay then, I'll see you guys on Monday?'

'Of course.' She got up from her chair and hugged her best friend.

'Bye Stefan.'

He moved from his chair and kissed her hand politely. 'It was a pleasure and I'm very sorry I wasn't much fun tonight.'

'That's alright, next time.' She smiled. She walked them to the door and they headed to his car.

'Are you okay?' Elena asked as they buckled their seat belts.

'I've realized something through all of this.'

'And what that?'

'I don't ever want to lose you. Having you by my side through all of this has been a God send.'

She smiled. I'm glad you feel that way… I feel it too.'

'I… I love you Elena.' He spoke the words and he knew that he meant them.

Elena was at first taken back by the words. She hadn't spoken them for a long time now and she wasn't sure she ever would. 'Stefan…'

'You don't have to say a thing.' He smiled.

'I… I love you too… through all of this I know it's true in my heart.'

Stefan smiled at her then pulled her in for a long kiss. 'I will look after you… For as long as you'll let me…

**So this is a little short, I know, but tell me what you think in a review and I'll get to work on the next chapter, hopefully a bit longer :):)**


	3. Time Is Torture

As the moon lit up the sky like it did every night, a young woman with long blonde hair walked through the Mystic Falls cemetery. She wore knee high black boots with high, thin heels over her tight, dark blue jeans. She walked as if she was making her way down a cat walk, her hips swayed as she moved. Her slender torso was covered by a black tank top and a thin, grey jacket. As she walked she kept her pace steady. She knew where she was going and exactly what she wanted.

She soon arrived at the old Salvatore crypt. Its doors sealed shut with an old lock. She walked up the thin stairs and yanked the chain around the door handles clean off. After pulling the doors open she slowly made her way to the single coffin, sitting at the top right side of the crypt. She ran her long fingernail against the polished wood. She then flicked the latches on the front and pulled the coffin lip up, revealing the body of Damon Salvatore. A smile flickered across her face at the sight. She leant down, almost touching her lips to his ear. 'Damon Salvatore…' She whispered.

She didn't get a response but she was well aware that she wouldn't. She smiled once more and placed her fingertips on his eyelids, being extremely careful not to damage him in any way. She pulled them up and exposed his dry, blue eyes. They quickly moved towards hers. 'I see your awake then.' She flashed her perfect teeth at the defenseless man. 'Do you know how long you've been here?' She passed the crypt slowly, chuckling to herself, she looked back at him. 'Of course you don't and of course you can't answer that.' She grabbed the edge of the coffin and casually pouted her lips. 'It's been about 2 years and 26 days I believe…' She looked back down at him. 'But I bet it felt much longer than that.'

She let go of the coffin and paced the space once more. 'Your brother _still _talks about you. _This is inhumane, why did I do this? I have to get him out… _yak, yak, yak…_' _She looked back at him. 'While Elena keeps herself in a deep, depressing denial. _It was for his own good, you did the right thing, you'll see him again.' _She recited with a roll of her eyes. 'I understand what their feeling but seriously, if you're just gonna bitch about it, please move along I say.' She walked back to Damon. 'Was it though? Was it the right thing to do? Have you changed at all?' She tilted her head. 'Actually, I might prefer it if you've changed. A more relaxed, less vengeful Damon might be what this world needs…' She paused for a second. 'You have beautiful eyes… Well, not right now but when you're rehydrated; you'll have beautiful eyes again.'

Damon noticed as she fiddled with a necklace she wore for a bit. It had a dark blue gem in it which was held to a pure silver plate. It dangled from a short sliver chain. He also noticed the same gem on a ring she had around her middle finger. He looked back up at her face. She was completely and utterly stunning. She had beautiful, emerald green eyes, perfect lips and porcelain like skin. He breathed in and out while trying to figure her out. How did she know he was here and why she was here in the first place? All he wanted was for her to help him. Nothing else crossed his mind but the thought of being free.

'I'm going to help you Damon.' She kept her eyes on the helpless vampire. 'And yes, I have my own reasons and I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask about them.' She slid her right arm underneath Damon's fragile knees and her left behind his back. 'Hold still.' She smiled sarcastically as she lifted him from his coffin and headed out of the crypt. 'I'm going to take you back to my house, you'll stay there until I say, got it?' She added. And they soon sped through the cemetery and into the woods.

.

.

As they arrived at her home, she kicked the door open and led them through a long hallway and down a flight of stairs. She then walked through yet another door and rested him on a single bed. 'I'll have you feed on human blood until you get well, but after that, you get animal blood.' She walked from the room.

That was not ideal for Damon, but he would accept anything he got at this point. She soon returned with a young woman. She looked dazed and confused. She sat the girl on the bed next to Damon and bit into her wrist, causing her to cry out. She then opened his mouth and leveled the girl's wrist so that her blood dripped inside. He was unable to swallow so instead let the liquid slide down his throat and into his system. After a few minutes his rescuer took the young woman away. She returned and smiled at Damon. You'll feel ten times better in the morning. But for now, I want you to get some rest.

.

Hours later the woman returned. She let herself into the room and looked over at Damon. His skin was half way to recovery while his eyes were a perfect clear blue. She smiled. 'Looking better.'

He still couldn't move his tongue, while his voice box was completely lifeless. But he wanted to say yes, so much it almost hurt him. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a dark blue tank top this time with black jeans and a black jacket. Her long blonde hair dangled over her shoulders and he noticed then that there were streaks of black through it.

'It's been a few good hours, I'll bring in some more blood.' She left for a moment but returned with a different human this time. A young man this time. Fear covered his face as she shoved him through the door.

'Please let me go…' He begged her.

'I'll let you go.' She answered. 'But first, I want you to do something for me.'

'Anything, I just want to go home.'

She smiled at him then forced him to sit on the bed next to Damon.

'What are you doing?' She bit into his wrist causing him to resist but her strength held him to the bed.

She then placed his wrist over Damon's mouth and this time he could swallow ever so slightly.

'What the fuck?' the man began to shake slightly as the woman held his wrist above the hungry man.

'It'll be over in a moment and you can go home.' She smiled at him.

After a few moments she let his wrist go and used a bandage to wrap up the wound. She pulled his face to hers and smiled at him. 'A dog bit you. It came out of nowhere when you were taking a walk in the park. You don't want to talk about it. Your sensitive about it. You never met me and you don't remember what happened before and after the attack. Go straight home. Do you understand?'

'Yes, I understand.'

'Good. Go.'

The man got up and walked casually out of the room. She smiled at Damon and wiped a drop of blood from his mouth. 'I'll let you rest.' She left the room.

.

The woman returned to the room and peeped through the door. 'Hello…' She noticed that Damon's skin had completely rehydrated. 'You look amazing now don't you?'

He wanted to smile, but his muscles would not work. He felt his voice box vibrate when he attempted to speak. 'Th….' His tongue moved ever so slightly while his lips twitched a little. 'Th….'

She hushed him as she sat beside him on the bed. 'Talk when it comes.' She couldn't help it, but she wanted to touch him. His skin looked young and refreshed after years of mummification. She forced herself to restrain that feeling as she looked into his eyes. He was blinking again and he was swallowing which gave her the sign that his saliva had returned. 'I passed your brother today. He looked positively miserable. As he has for the past 2 years and 26 days I assume.' She pouted a bit. 'He and Elena are engaged.'

Damon moved his brows together ever so slightly. He had assumed they would marry, but never assumed it would be so soon.

'She turned 19 two months ago. He asked her on her birthday.' She chuckled. 'How romantic.' She became serious again as she stared at Damon's expression. 'They love each other, but I know they both miss you.' She sighed and got to her feet. Another meal?'

.

.

It had been 3 solid days of recuperation and Damon was beginning to feel his voice box working again. He could still hardly move his body, but he was getting closer and closer to recovery.

'How do you feel?' The woman asked.

'Good…' he answered for the first time in two years and 29 days.

'That's good!' She answered enthusiastically.

'Thank you…' He added. Puffing at the strength it took to speak.

'Not a problem at all. You've been an easy house guest.'

'What's your name?'

'Wow, I never mentioned my name? I'm sorry. That was pretty rude. My name is Airlia Laceine Heart'

'You're a vampire?'

She chuckled. 'Yes, I am. I have been now for a very, very long time.' She smiled 'But I am only 20 years of age.'

Damon smiled slightly. 'How long?'

She looked down at her feet and clenched her teeth. 'Longer than you…' She relaxed then moved towards Damon. She smiled as she brushed her fingertips down his arm. He moaned at the touch. 'Sorry did that hurt?'

'No… It's been 2 years since anyone has touched me like that…'

She smiled. 'Touched you at all.' She placed her hand on his cheek, cupping his jaw in her palm. 'So Mr. Salvatore…' She paused. 'Have you changed at all?'

He stayed silent for a moment. 'I'm not sure…'

'Do you crave the blood of the innocent?' She asked half joking.

He smiled a bit, still finding it hard to move his muscles. 'No… I…' He paused. He wasn't sure what he wanted. Half of him wanted to rip his brother's throat out but the other half forgave him. He _was _tired of being angry but part of him never wanted to let go of the hate. 'I don't know what I want.'

Airlia smiled. 'That's alright.' She bit her lip. 'I will tell you this… I've lived long enough to know that holding grudges and dwelling on the past is toxic. When something bad happens to you, stand up and fight for what you love but if you make the decision to let time past, don't bother holding onto it. Lost love and broken hearts will only heal if you let them heal and betrayals can be forgiven if you only accept the future.'

Damon listened to her words. It was the least he could do after all she had done for him. As she walked from the room he desperately wanted to follow her this time but his body wasn't ready and he was forced to lay and wait till it was.


End file.
